SPJTF
The State Police Joint Task Force (SPJTF) is a detective unit made primarily to solve cases quicker and achieve raids faster than the Criminal Investigation Division could. This unit uses officers assigned to tasks (usually one task at a time) in order to solve cases. At this time, with most cases having gone cold, the general lack of enthusiasm about the division, and the overall consensus that the Force diminished police investigative capabilities to the point of irrelevancy, the Task Force idea is being reevaluated. The current CID page and CID information from the police department pages will not be deleted because people like to see who the detectives were, any deletions will be undone. Thanks from the Admins Description The SPJTF is run by Troopers from the San Andreas State Police who assign tasks to different officers from the other two departments in order to solve cases. The SPJTF is currently under intense scrutiny and frequent criticism because of the overall lack of communication, task force officers making blatant mistakes, other officers questioning the purpose of the force and the former CID detectives being super unhappy and unwilling to help with the task force. Current Tasks (As of 12/17/19) * Street Racing and Finding those Involved with it: Run by Trooper Jackie Snow, this task wants to find those involved in street racing and pushing racing-related charges on those involved. * The Families - Run by Officer Kyle Pred and Sergeant Brittany Angel, this task wants to find stash houses and connections of the The Families * Chang Gang - * The Russians - * The Dark Web Current Task Progress (As of 11/15/19) * Street Racing: The task officers have identified many people involved in street racing from Jordan Walker to Erin Cox to Mari Jones. This task is currently on pause due to unfortunately events affecting the city at large. It is said street racing will return soon when new cars are introduced into the city. Completed Tasks (As of 11/21/19) No task is truly completed because of the nature of the tasks and cases, but these tasks have been wrapped up in their entirety. * The Misfits (Case was opened in mid-October 2019 and closed 11/21/19): The Misfits were under investigation primarily for two reasons: someone stole a weapon owned by Trooper Tony Andrews and planted it on Outto Tune Tyrone and because Outto Tune Tyrone confessed to taking the weapon and other crimes in front of Trooper Kael Soze. The goal of this task was to raid the Misfits and find the weapon. The Misfits ended up being raided 3 times and the weapon was not found, having been taken by Mike Wadum of the Vagos. 'This task has been completed but they are still being monitored. The lead investigative task officer for this case was 'Brittany Angel. Quotes * "Just join the task force 4Head" - Deputy Lauren Forcer Admin's Note: The two above will continuously be updated as they progress Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Departments